


Imagine

by sehrglanzvoll



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehrglanzvoll/pseuds/sehrglanzvoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Shrios ficlets inspired by Imagine Your OTP prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll See You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP having an ordinary conversation, and the last thing one of them says before they need to leave is “I’ll see you later!” And imagine them never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shepard/ Thane, during Arrival DLC.

The Alpha relay disappeared from the galaxy map, extinguished in a blaze of stardust and fire, indicated by a single stoic blip. The Normandy had barely escaped a destruction of a star system with seconds to spare, emerging all the way on the other side of the galaxy.

For a minute, nobody moved, too shocked to take in what had just happened. 

Shepard was gone. 

With a sharp order from Miranda the crew in the CIC jolted into action, tracing the time and origin of the transmission, decrypting the intel package that she sent along with it, replaying her message on loop. Her final order, her authoritative voice barely intelligible through the static. 

> _Mission complete._ _Evacuate the Bahak System._ _Do_ not _come back for me._ _Shepard ... out._

Thane Krios turned a deaf ear to the frantic shouts around him and closed his eyes, delved into his last memory of her, fifty-seven hours ago. 

 _We land outside a worn-down prison on Aratoht. She checks her guns for the last time. There is an arsenal of weaponry on her back, even though all she truly needs is her sniper rifle._ _My concern must have been apparent. When she leans in for a goodbye kiss, her lips linger a moment longer. Shepard steps off the shuttle and glances back._

_She puts on her helmet, masking the smile I can hear in her voice._

_"I'll see you later!"_


	2. At the Edge of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP standing together at the edge of the end of the world, resigned and smiling at each other as they hold hands until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the rejection ending.

She shot the boy between his eyes, three shots she didn't miss.

"So be it," rang Harbinger's voice, a roar that reverberated through her very bones. The boy flickered away like a mirage and she was left staring at the spot he had stood. Her pistol slipped from her fingers, hitting the floor with a metallic clatter. The machines behind whirred to a deathly silence, a silence so quiet it left a ringing in her ears.

Above her, the war raged on. The reapers had sliced cleanly through what was left of the fleet. She closed her eyes, no longer able to watch. 

A familiar hand slipped into hers. She didn't dare open her eyes. She was more afraid to hear his reply.

"Thane?" she whispered.

"I'm here for you, siha," he said simply, reaching for her other hand.

Shepard opened her eyes and found Thane looking as he always did. It was him. He looked real. Shit, he  _felt_  real, even if he couldn't be.

She mirrored his smile simply out of the habit of keeping up her pretense of strength. Even when he wasn't there. Even after he was gone. 

"I failed," she mumbled. "I failed you, I have failed every -"

"Siha, you have never failed me." He cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. 

She thought she had forgotten how to cry. "Thane ..."

"You won't be alone long," he promised.


End file.
